The present invention relates to a vehicle seat having an integrated booster seat and also to a vehicle seat which has interchangeable seat modules, each containing unique features for the seat such as the booster seat, a child seat, an armrest, etc.
Vehicle seats having a child seat contained therein, commonly referred to as an integrated child seat, have been growing in popularity in recent years. An increasing number of vehicles are available with an integrated child seat option. However, the integrated child seat is only useful during a short portion of a child's life between birth and the time a child is able to sit on the adult seating surfaces and use the adult restraining belts. After a child outgrows an integrated child seat, a booster seat is necessary to raise the child above the adult seat cushion surface to an elevated position in which the child is at a proper height for use of the adult shoulder belt restraint. This necessitates a purchase of an add-on booster seat which does not offer the conveniences and options which were previously available with the integrated child seat. Accordingly, it is one object of the present invention to provide an integrated booster seat for a vehicle seat assembly.
Since a vehicle owner will typically own a vehicle over a greater length of time than a child will be using the integrated child seat, it is a further object of the present invention to provide a seat with interchangeable modules, each containing various seating features. For example, an integrated child seat module can be installed in the vehicle seat for use with a small child. After the integrated child seat is outgrown, the child seat module is replaced with the booster seat module. After the booster seat is outgrown, it can be replaced with yet another module, such as an armrest module containing an armrest for use by adult passengers. The use of interchangeable seat modules provides greater flexibility and utility to the vehicle seat assembly.
The booster seat of the present invention is described below in the context of a booster seat module, but is not limited to use solely within a module. The booster seat can be a permanently installed feature of a vehicle seat assembly. The booster seat module has a frame which is removably attached to the seat back frame with bolts or other easily removable fasteners. A seat back panel is attached to the module frame and is moveable between a closed position and an open position. In the closed position, the seat back panel forms a portion of the seat back surface of the seat assembly. In its open position, a recess in the seat back is revealed. A booster seat cushion is stowed within this recess seat back. The booster seat panel is movable from its stowed position in the recess to a use position in which it extends forward of the seat back and is spaced above the seat cushion of the seat assembly. The booster seat cushion provides a child seating surface which is thus spaced above the adult seating surface of the seat cushion. Once the booster seat panel is placed in its use position, the seat back panel is returned to the closed position, covering the recess in the seat back and forming a seat back surface for use by a booster seat occupant. The booster seat cushion raises a child seated thereon to an appropriate height for use of an adult shoulder belt restraint provided with either the vehicle seat or the vehicle itself.
In its broadest sense, the invention pertains to a vehicle seat comprising a lower seat cushion having an upper seating surface upon which an adult seat occupant sits. The seat further includes a seat back extending upwardly from the rear end of the lower seat cushion and having an adult seat back surface upon which an adult seat occupant rests. The adult seat back has a seat back panel which is movable between open and closed positions, and which forms a portion of the adult seat back surface when it is in the closed position. The seat back panel, when in the open position, reveals a recess in the seat back. A child booster seat cushion has a stowed position within the recess in the seat back and is movable, when the seat back panel is in its open position, to a use position extending forward from the seat back and spaced vertically above the upper seating surface of the lower seat cushion, whereby a child can sit upon the child booster seat cushion and be positioned at a higher elevation than if the child was seated upon the lower seat cushion. The seat back panel is movable back to its closed position after the child booster seat has been moved to its use position, whereby the seat back panel forms a back surface for both child and adult occupants of the seat assembly.
Further objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from a consideration of the following description and the appended claims when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.